Bonds
by deathangel3030
Summary: She wanted to renew her broken bonds but to do that she needs to break the ones she has now. Crappy summary, my first fanfic. PLZZZZZZ read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so pls tell me what you think of it. This is just something I'm doing out of curiosity. Pls read and review and tell me how I should improve it. Thx.**

**GOOD MORNING!**

BOOM!

"Huh?'

A teenaged girl grunted as she woke up.

She tried to get what was going on, and then figured that it was probably Deidara doing something again. She sighed; he sure has been noisier with Sasori gone. She looked at the digital clock. Red digits glared back at her telling her that it was half past five in the morning. She stretched a bit and thought that it was time to go, or else that hag Konan will start shouting at her. "Bitch", she thought.

She slowly shuffled to the bathroom and looked back at her reflection in the mirror she cracked yesterday. A 15 year old blonde girl with piercing blue eyes looked back. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked as if was about to fall asleep on the cold, stone floor. She put on her Akatsuki cloak; well it wasn't a cloak any more actually. She took the liberty of remodeling it. She cut it till knee length and wore black leggings with it. She tightened the sleeves and the waist so that it would fit better. She also took the liberty of making the neck of the cloak so that it was tight around her neck rather than like the other members one. Konan was ALWAYS complaining about her dress up, not that she cared. She braided her hair and went off to breakfast or what was left this late in the morning.

As soon as she entered she was greeted most warmly by Deidara.

"Nagumi-chan! Sit beside me! Sit beside me!" he shouted. But then Tobi yelled," No! No! Nagumi-san sit beside Tobi, cause Tobi is a good boy!"

Thinking that it was best not to disobey her master she sat down beside Tobi. Diedara looked disappointed. Then she noticed that he was really red and fluffy as if he was beaten up, but seeing the living room trashed by what seemed to be like an explosion, that wasn't very surprising.

"Where is every one?" Nagumi asked putting butter on a piece of bread. "Itachi-san and Kisame-san went out for a mission and Konan-san is upstairs," informed Tobi through spoon full of cereal. Deidara looked disappointed.

"I-AAKK!" Nagumi spat out the bread in her mouth, "How old is that thing?"

"About three weeks," Deidara piped before Tobi could say anything.

"'.?" Nagumi spat out slowly.

"Cause that's what you deserve for waking up so late in the morning,"

Konan just came back and had a very amused expression on her face.

"Bitch," muttered Nagumi getting up from her chair.

"What did you-"started Konan but Deidara cut cross and said, "Come on, how about not fighting in the morning?"

"Stay out of this,"Nagumi hissed, "I called you a bitch what are gonna do run to your boyfriend and cry about me being a meanie? Lets see you try,"

Konan gritted her teeth but said nothing. Why the hell is this teenaged brat given so much importance by Pein? She wondered bitterly.

Nagumi smiled, satisfied with herself and went off.

Deidara wanted to go after her but then thought better. Tobi was just sitting there still enjoying his cereal.

**Well that's it. Pls tell me what you think of it, that'll mean lots. Thx for your time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto or any of it's characters then you will also believe the fact that I'm typing this while standing on the surface of the sun.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Necessity**

Nagumi sighed as she sat on the branch of a tree. Her stomach grumbled making her fell even worse. "That's it," she decided," I'm going to find something _edible_ to eat for a change." She transformed into a random lady she had seen earlier and was about to jump down when she noticed Zetsu beside her. "Oh great," she thought bitterly

"What the hell do you want?" she asked Zetsu not looking at him, he always freaked her out. **"Where do you think you are going?"** asked back his black side.

"Will it kill you if I have something decent to eat for a change?" Nagumi answered back, what is wrong with these people.

"Just don't be reckless as usual," mumbled the white side and saying this he disappeared.

"Sheesh." Nagumi shook her head and jumped down.

There was a little curry shop around there. She stood in front of the door and sniffed the air. The smell of curry immediately filled her nostrils. God, has it been a long time since she had something that smelt so darn good. She went inside. The old woman who was cooking behind the counter looked up and was surprised. She went up to Nagumi and asked, "Can I help you with something, dear?"

Nagumi smiled, it had been a while since someone had addressed her in such a loving manner. After all she didn't have much of a great relation with any of the Akatsukis, except Diedara who's way of expressing care was gifting her one of his piece of "Art".

"I'll just have some curry, please," she replied politely. "My, my you must be a traveler, we don't get any customers this early in the morning you know," the old lady said in a gentle voice. She bobbled up to the stove and brought back a plate of rice and curry. Just then a boy of about Nagumi's age came running to the old lady and screamed,"Baa-chan look what your favorite little grand son is doing to me!" A little boy about 10 years old then burst in and yelled in protest," I didn't do anything, honest, Baa-chan."

The old lady sighed and said, "OK, we have a guest here, lets take this upstairs."

Saying this old lady and the 2 boys left. Nagumi watched them go upstairs and sighed. Some people have all the luck in the world. "There you go thinking things like that again," said the biju inside of her. "Yeah yeah," she answered back to Nanabi (seven tails.) "I told you not to talk with me on public places," Nagumi scolded Nanabi."I was bored," Nanabi answered back. Nanabi was the only reason Nagumi was still even sane. It was the only living being she could trust properly. Nagumi really didn't understand why most of the other Jinchurikis thought of their Bijus as a burden. Nagumi couldn't live without her biju. She had a perfectly perfect relation with her biju, it was like her best friend, no it was her best friend.

"You're happy," Nanabi said. "Well of course aren't you seeing that I am eating something decent for a change" "I'm sorry," Nanabi said quietly. "Don't be," Nagumi said trough another spoon full of curry. Nagumi knew the exact reason why Nanabi was apologizing. It was because Nanabi was the reason why she was forced into Akatsuki in the first place. The Akatsukis needed a Jinchuriki who could perfectly control their Biju in order to extract the biju from other Jinchurikis. And that is the reason Nagumi was patrolled 24/7. She could feel Zetsu's presence outside the curry shop right now. The problem that the other Jinchurikis had was that they were not given any attention and the problem Nagumi had was that she was given too much attention.

"Do you want anything else, dear?"

The old lady's voice snapped Nagumi back to reality. Nagumi quickly shook her head and took out the money bag she nicked from Kakuzo's room yesterday and paid the money. She walked out and went into the forest and was thinking what she will do next when Pein's voice interrupted her. "The two-tail has been brought back, report to the head quarter immediately." Mentally cursing Pein she transformed back into her original body and started towards the headquarters.

**Well that's it for this chapter! I'm taking things a bit slow. The Konoha characters will be introduced in the next chapter. Oh and that biju thing I just used the Seven tails cause I like the number seven. I know it has already been sealed in the anime but this is my story lets not forget people! Plz, plz, PLZZZZZZZZZ review. Criticism and suggestions are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING FROM NARUTO……happy?**

**Welcome to Konoha!**

"Where the _hell_ is that girl?"

"Seriously."

"Dammit she's gonna pay for this."

Konan was still pissed off on Nagumi (not like she always isn't) and was happy to see the other members sharing her annoyance about that teenaged brat. Just then the huge boulder lifted and Nagumi got in.

"Your late," Pein stated in his calm voice although there was a hint of annoyance in it. Konan was finding it hard not to laugh out loud: Nagumi has finally got to Pein's nerves. "Whatever," the blonde replied and getting to her position.

"Let us begin then."

"Finally I'm getting soaked in the fucking rain out there!" screamed Hidan.

"Shut up," Kakuzu said quietly but forcefully, "we are running late as it is."

"Oi! You darn fuckard the only reason we are late is because of your fucking side jobs!"

"Money is important for running Aka-"

"Fucking darn ass! It's because of that fucking attitude of yours that we are late!"

"Listen-"

"I should have been a couple of hours more late," Nagumi thought to her self looking at the bickering partners. "That will be enough," the leader stated firmly.

Kakuzu and Hidan stopped arguing and started to get concentrated at the task at hand.

3 days later, Konoha.

Sakura was busy in the girl's toilet getting her hair fixed. "I swear if I have to do another 10 hours operation again I'll quit," she sighed to herself. Just then she saw a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and a distinctive figure come in. Sakura balled her fist and punched the blonde girl at her sight. The blonde girl went flying through the door and crashed into the wall outside. "NARUTO!" Sakura screamed going towards the blonde apparently struggling to get up, "HOW DARE YOU USE _THAT_ WRETCHED TECHNIQUE OF YOURS TO SNEAK IN THE GIRLS TOILET AGAIN!!!"

Sakura now lifted the girl by the collar of her shirt and was about to through another well aimed punch when Naruto came running up to her screaming,"Sakura-chan what's wrong? I didn't use my sexy no jutsu to sneak in the girls' toilet, I promise!"

Sakura saw Naruto and thought,"Yeah like I don't know that that's a shadow clone,"

But then looking back at the girl she noticed that she was missing those whisker like markings that Naruto had even after the jutsu, even though he tried heart and soul to remove those.

"How about letting me go," the girl hissed apparently in pain from the injury on her right cheek. "Oh, I get it you finally perfected your technique, huh?" Sakura screamed in the girl's face.

"But that's not me!" Naruto finally got to the spot. A crowd of passers by were looking at what was happening with an amused face.

"Well let's see about that!" the medical ninja yelled as she punched Naruto with her clenched fist instead. He went flying and crashed into a wall nearby. Seeing that the Naruto she had just punched didn't disappear Sakura quickly figured out her error and released the girl she was holding by the collar.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura apologized as the blonde girl slid into the derbis of the ruined wall. The girl choked out something but apparently it wasn't very clear because the girl was still blue from being held in the collar. "I'm a medical ninja, please let me help you," Sakura said softly perching beside the girl. The girl shook her head but then fainted.

Later,

Nagumi kept her eyes shut as she heard that girl with the hideous pink hair apologize to some woman whom she referred to as 'mistress'.

"I'm so sorry mistress I thought she was Naruto, she looks exactly like him," the girl stated for what seemed to be the thousandth time, and "it was an honest mistake-"

"That's not an excuse!" the woman shouted.

"But mistress Tsunade-"

"My office now!" Tsunade screamed.

Then there was a sound of shifting feet the door creaking opened and then closed and then silence.

"So that's the great Tsunade was it?" Nagumi thought to herself," I guess she really isn't as good as I thought if she didn't even understand that I was completely conscious."

"Either that or I'm a better actress than I thought," Nagumi chuckled to herself. She couldn't believe that she already hit jackpot. And there she was thinking of ways to somehow come in contact with the Hokage while still disguising her identity as a ninja.

She was now in Konoha on Pein's orders. The sealing of the two tails finished only about four hours ago and Pein decides on sending Nagumi on a mission! The nerve of that creep! Nagumi made a mental note to make sure he paid big time for this. She remembered how she got stuck in this stupid mission-

"Iatchi, Kisame you still have not been able to recover that Kyubi yet, he is becoming a nuisance," Pein stated during the sealing.

"Hn," the Uchiha stated. Kisame was quiet.

"Nagumi," Pein started.

"What?" Nagumi yelled loudly, it was the second day and her body yearned for rest.

"Help Itachi and Kisame, go to Konoha after the sealing is done," said Pein.

"Why the hell do I have to go?" Nagumi yelled yet again.

"Because you have nothing better to do and you will be able to blend in well with those Konaha people,"

Nagumi felt a vein throbbing in her temple. She said nothing and continued focusing her chakra. There is no use arguing, she will be sent any way.

And then just after that darn exhausting journey she ends up getting punched in the face by some _medical nin_. When the hell medical nins get so strong anyway, Nagumi thought feeling the spot where she got punched. And she was forced to do nothing but to pretend to faint because 'she can't expose her identity as a ninja'. Nagumi felt like punching Pein in the gut, hard. Any way who was that she was referring her to as again…. yes someone called Naruto. Nagumi recoiled, where had she heard that name before, yes now she remembered the nine tail Kyubi is sealed in that boy, Naruto.

Nagumi gulped at the thought of meeting Naruto.

"Nervous?" Nanabi finally decided to show up.

"No," Nagumi whispered but she was and Nanabi knew that, " and don't talk here I'm in Konoha and am supposed to be a normal citizen."

"But of course," Nanabi was amused and Nagumi knew it. Then when the biju spoke no more Nagumi rolled over. She was in the hospital. The room had a soft scent of fresh flowers, the curtains were pulled but the windows were open. She could see the curtains fluttering in the cool breeze. Nagumi rolled over and was soon asleep in a bed far more comfortable than she the one see owned back in the layer.

**Well that's it. I know this chapter was not very informative and is kind of like a story from the humor genre but this is the best I could come up with. But some action is gonna be seen in the next chapter (hopefully). Please review and tell me what you think of my story and tell me what you want to see next. PLZZZZZZZZ!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Man…I don't get why people don't read my writing. Probably cause the summary sucks. But I have no idea how it make it I dunno unsuck.**

**Anyway if I owned Naruto then I would've been rich!**

**But I don't…..*sigh***

**Lies **

"I'm so sorry,"

This was about Sakura's millionth apology.

"This is annoying," Nagumi thought to herself, "It's OK,"she told Sakura.

They were both at the Hokages office. Nagumi really didn't understand why she was brought or actually dragged here for something so darn trivial. But she didn't mind. After all she planned to come here anyway.

"But-"Sakura started again but stopped when she heard the snap of the door being closed. Princess Tsunade had just entered.

"Now, what was the problem again," she asked Nagumi sitting down behind her desk.

"It was just a misunderstanding and it's fine now," Nagumi stated quickly before the pink head could start her annoying blabbing again.

"Hmmm," Tsunade mumbled examining Nagumi closely. Nagumi felt uneasy, but it was impossible for anyone to recognize her.

"I've never seen you before in Konoha. Are you a foreigner?" Tsunade asked.

"Well…it's not that important," Nagumi mumbled. Just what she planned.

"No, no please tell us,"Tsunade asked pressingly.

Nagumi heaved a sigh, "Well you see, my father used to be a poor peasant in a small village in the river country. He died a few months back. Our family starved for days and soon my mother passed away as well. Our home, land all were taken away from us. So I came to Konoha in search for some work." Man, I'm good she snickered to herself.

"Hmmm…I see," Tsunade stated still staring at Nagumi," do you have any place to stay?"

Nagumi answered with a shake of her head.

"Sakura, do you mind if our guest stays with you for a few days?" Tsunade asked jerking her head towards her apprentice.

"Of-of-of course not!" Sakura managed to get out. She was surprised that her mistress suddenly turned her attention towards her.

"Then that's settled," Tsunade said stretching.

"But-"started Nagumi. "No, excuses, you stay means you stay," Tsunade said still stretching," right time for my afternoon sake! Later girls!" She stood up and was about to leave when she turned around and facing Nagumi she asked," Whats your name again?"

"Miyaka," Nagumi lied.

"Ugh!" Nagumi thought looking around at the house, "this place is worse than Dei's room after an explosion!"

Nagumi looked around and made a face but put on an innocent smile as soon as she saw Sakura looking at her. "Sorry about the mess, I really don't live here much," Sakura said quickly going over to fix some lopsided pictures hug on the wall.

"What do you mean?" Nagumi asked innocently. "Like I care," she added muttering under her breath.

"Well, most of the time I'm at the hospital or Tsunade-sama's office. When I get back home' I'm usually too tired to do anything," she explained, frantically trying to tidy up the place.

"At least she has a bed," Nanabi snickered forgetting it's restriction about talking in front of people.

"A-"started Nagumi but was cut off by the sound of her stomach grumbling.

"Oh, you must be hungry! Let's go and have something to eat," Sakura said quickly straightening up.

She used the kage bu-shin jutsu to clone herself. Then she asked the clones to tidy up while they were going out.

"Sp, what do you want?" Sakura asked wiping her hand with a towel draped on her sofa.

"I love Ramen," Nagumi shrugged.

Ramen for two, Pops!" Sakura ordered in a cheery voice.

"Coming up!" the elderly man answered in an even more cheerful voice.

"What is wrong here?" Nagumi thought cursing that wretched Pein every second.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" yelled another voice from the far corner of the street.

The ever happy Naruto Uzamaki had just entered. "Pops! An extra large ramen with everything on top!" he yelled still jogging to the ramen shop.

The sight of the blonde Jinchuriki made Nagumi's stomach knot up. Pein did this on purpose.

"Hey ya, Naruto," Sakura smiled.

Naruto grinned broadly in return, and then he noticed Nagumi and said, "Who are you?"

"Miyaka, she's new here," Sakura introduced Nagumi.

Nagumi quickly nodded. "Well I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled.

"Have I seen you before?" Naruto stated thoughtfully, looking at Nagumi, "I remember! You're the girl who Sakura-chan hit! No wonder she's buying you ramen! She never buys anyone-"

Just then Sakura plummeted Naruto to the ground. "Does that happen often?" Nagumi asked a brown haired girl behind the counter. "Yep!" the girl answered not even paying attention to the now crying Naruto and very angry Sakura.

"This place is more dangerous than I thought," Nanabi told Nagumi who nodded in agreement.

**Alright! That's it! I know this stinks. Personally I would never read a chapter like this that contained…… well ….nothing. But imagine this chapter as a filler episode. So unless I come up with a brilliant idea I won't update (hopefully). Flames are welcomed!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty, I have been thinking for a while and well, let's see how this chapter turns out to be like. Anyways I don't own Naruto and blah blah blah. **

**Daffodils**

It had been about two days and Nagumi still hadn't much done. And two days in the Akatsuki dictionary was as good as two years. She was too busy enjoying her stay at Konoha with free food, drinks and of course a nice bed. She rolled over in her guest room bed, not wanting to get up. The curtains were pulled and a small amount of light seeped through it. She could tell it was about noon but who cares? Ms. Pinky had gone of in some mission and Nagumi had the whole house to herself. She still did wonder why she was still kept in this house, but whatever.

"Nagumi?" Nanabi asked in a concerned voice.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't you think you should get some work done?"

"Later."

"Madara-sama is going to be quite angry."

"Alright, alright."

She got up and straightened herself.

Just then she got a signal from her summoned swallow which was outside Tsunade's office.

"I think you should check this out," the swallow told her.

"Got it," Nagumi reported making the required seals and transporting herself into the mind of her summoned bird.

She could see herself perched on a branch of a tree just below Tsunade's office window.

Tsunade was yelling at her apprentice, "Are you sure?"

"Hai!" Sizune answered, "Shikamaru Nara has just killed the Akatsuki member who killed Azuma Sarutobi. He has sent a messenger informing this. He has also requested back up as soon as possible!"

So Hidan's dead, Nagumi thought to herself. She didn't feel much remorse for her fallen comrade but still she did feel a pang of guilt. May be if she had done her work properly, instead of just slacking of, that immortal basterd might have not died. After all he was bad but not the worst, in fact he was kind of nice to Nagumi. And by nice she meant he only used the 'f' word twice in every sentence when speaking to her, not his usual five times. "Pein's gonna have a cow when I get back," she thought to herself, fluttering her wings a bit.

"Team-7 has already been sent right?"

Tsunade's stern voice snapped Nagumi back into reality.

"Hai!" the apprentice reported once more, "they went out as soon as Naruto Uzumaki's training was completed."

"So, Naruto finally got his jutsu right," Nagumi thought to herself, "that's where little Miss Pinky went."

"Is the other Akatsuki member still alive?" Tsunade asked in a panicked voice.

"We still haven't got any reports about that," the apprentice reported.

"Alright, you can leave now!"

"Hai!"

Nagumi heard fast footsteps and the door being closed. Then she heard Tsunade pacing around the room muttering things like "That stupid idiot" and "I shouldn't have sent Naruto"

"If Kakuzo hadn't been so darn stupid this wouldn't have happened," Nagumi thought to herself, "he just had to have the bounty."

Still thinking about what was going to happen to Kakuzo, Nagumi transferred back to her own body.

"So what's up?" Nanabi asked feeling Nagumi's presence in her body.

"More importantly, what happened here?!?" Nagumi spat out.

She was standing in her underwear in front of the front window. Many people in the street were giving curious looks at the half naked girl.

"Sayi was practicing modeling," Nanabi informed.

"AAAARRGGHHHH!!!" Nagumi screamed but at least they weren't at the base. _That_ would have been embarrassing.

Nagumi repeated every thing she heard to Nanabi. "I see," the biju stated thoughtfully as Nagumi got dressed, "well, there's nothing we can do anyway."

"Hn," Nagumi murmured. She still felt guilty.

"Don't worry," Nanabi reassured.

Nagumi opened the door and stepped out.

She had started to feel awful, so she started for the place where she always goes for reassurance.

The area still looked the same: Deserted and Eerie.

Nagumi went over to the small grey rock placed as if to represent a grave stone. On the stone there was a message written very childishly in horrible handwriting and spelling:

"Heri lies my momi"

Nagumi smiled placing a bunch of daffodils in front of the grave stone. She touched the gravestone as she felt warm tears running down her cheek. How long had it been since she last cried? She didn't remember. Memories flashed in front of her, remembering the horrifying way her mother had died.

She remembered that she had gone off to the nearest hill to pick some daffodils for her mother. Living in the outskirts of a village may be hard, but she used to find it fun. She came running back when she thought she had picked enough flowers. When she had come near the little wooden cottage, she found her mother there, like she always is. But the thing was, she wasn't smiling. No, she looked horrified. Because the kunai held by the man in front of her had completely gone through her chest. Her white blouse was drenched in her red blood. Her beautiful face was drained of color.

Nagumi couldn't move from behind the bush. Her little legs trembled like they were about to fall off. She could hear her heart trumping so loudly that it was about to lurch out. Without knowing it she started to shred the daffodils in her hand to pieces. The attacker must have been a really strong ninja, or else how could have her mother fallen so easily? After all her mother was also a kunoichi, one of the best. "I have no chance, I'll just get killed," she had assured herself. Her mother remained motionless as the killer pushed the kunai even further down. Her face was as if twisted in some other kind of pain. With that the killer turned around and looked in the direction Nagumi was hiding. Nagumi had caught that red gleam in his eyes. The gleam of the mangekyo sharingan. That was the only part of the killer's face showing. But the killer left still staring at where Nagumi was.

A little while later Nagumi ran to her mother's lifeless body. She didn't know how she had felt. It wasn't sadness but anger. Anger at herself because she couldn't do anything. Anger at the fact that she was so weak. She stared at her mother. Her orange-red hair was now completely red from her blood. She lay there and Nagumi couldn't do anything. Her warm eyes today were empty. Nagumi slowly got up and opened the wooden door. The whole house was wrecked. There were Kunais every where, on the floor, the walls. Blood was smeared on the walls. Nagumi didn't know what to do. The shredded flowers fell to the floor, as if they knew that they would never reach the person they were meant to go to. She just stood there crying like the baby she was.

But today this was a different Nagumi. She was now the third strongest in Akatsuki. She was now strong enough to bring down any one to her knees. The only similarity: she was still crying. She stood up from her mother's grave and went over to her old house. She had left it the same way. The blood smeared on the wall opposite the stairs, the trail of it leading to the doorway, the furniture still destroyed. The only differences were the dangling cobwebs and the carpet of dust. And maybe the fact that the blood marks were now 12 years old. She climbed the stairs which creaked under her footsteps as she reached her and her mother's room. On the wooden cabinet she placed the picture frame holding her parent's picture. She had stolen it from the Hokage's office yesterday. Tears brimmed as she stared at her parent's face.

Everyone was right. Kushina Uzumaki truly was a beautiful woman.

**Yay! That's it. I just wrote whatever came into my mind. Review! PLZZZ!!! I'm begging you!!!!!!I am on my knees!!!!!**


End file.
